


Cover for "Ironsides by Copperbadge"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cover Art, F/M, Female Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonia Carter Stark takes no shit and no prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Ironsides by Copperbadge"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ironsides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461340) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/133130360929/) on tumblr


End file.
